The new big thing
by Brandon547
Summary: Damien McMahon is the new big thing in WWE. The son of Triple h and Stephanie McMahon he soon joins the WWE and vows to shake the company up permanently. #thenewbigthing.
1. SummerSlam

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of the new big thing. This follows the son of Paul Levesque and Stephanie McMahon.**

 _Name: Damien Levesque_

 _Ring name: Damien McMahon_

 _Hometown: Greenwich Conneticut_

 _Resides in: Los Angeles California_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Age: 20_

 _Birthday: June 15th_

 _Face or heel: Heel_

 _Height/Weight: 6`3 and 220 pounds._

 _Description: He has brown eyes and short brown slicked back hair. He has three tattoos. His first is a tattoo of all of his three sisters names on his right shoulder. The second is a dragon on his left knee and the third is a dagger on the back of his neck._

 _Attire: Black trunks with DM on the back. Red wrestling boots and a pair of red kneepads. On the way to the ring he has a black jacket which also have the initials DM on the back._

 _Theme song: Twenty one pilots-Ride (later on) Twenty one pilots- Car Radio. (current)_

 _Signatures: Superkick_

 _Discus lariat_

 _3 powerbombs_

 _Sitting tombstone piledriver_

 _Feint suplex neckbreaker_

 _Finishers: Bow down to the king: The royal flush_

 _Pedigree_

 _Phoenix splash_

 _Background: Damien spent two years on the independent circuit without his parents knowing and in the end his dad found out when he was 19 and a half. Instead of being angry he was trained by his father and his fathers best friend Shawn Michaels. He was unbeaten for a year on the indies until he was beaten by A.J. Styles. Damien spent months training with his trainers and with their help he got into the Wwe but is yet to make his debut,_

 ** _On screen._**

 **Summerslam 2014.**

 **Truth Reigns**

The fans were going wild as Roman Reigns defeated Randy Orton.

"He`s done it!" Cole exclaims.

"After months of fighting the authority, Roman Reigns has defeated Randy Orton to prove he`s better than them." King says.

"It was a fluke." JBL says.

Before anyone could say anything else, a 6`3 male jumps the barricade and slides into the ring and then clobbers Reigns in the back.

"Wait! What`s going on?" King asks confused.

"I don`t know. This man has just assaulted Roman Reigns and now-" Cole starts before being interrupted.

"Hold on a second. I know that man. That is Damien McMahon!" JBL says in excitement.

"Oh my god it is!" King realises.

Randy Orton had the biggest smug look on his face. Damien lifts Roman up and lifts him into a suplex before dropping him into a neckbreaker. He climbs to the top rope and then nails a phoenix splash making the fans go wild in shock and excitement.

"Damien McMahon is here. Look at the authority standing on the ramp, they look absolutely proud of him." JBL says.

"He attacked a man from behind." Cole argues.

"So that is Damien McMahon the son of Stephanie and Triple h. Show some respect." JBL says.

Damien walks up the ramp before embracing his parents in a hug.

"This can`t be good for the rest of the males roster. Just look at this phoenix splash by Damien." King says as the titan tron shows a replay of what he did to Roman Reigns.

"Welcome to the era of Damien McMahon." JBL says happily.

 _Damien McMahon tweets:_ _Better luck next time loser. You stupid samoan idiot will soon learn to respect the McMahon's. #Thenewbigthing #DMhasarrived #SummerSlam_

 _Fan tweets:_

 _Did you see that phoenix splash OMG #SummerSlam_

 _The era of Damien McMahon has begun #SummerSlam_

 _So excited for Damiens matches. Watch his matches on the indy scene. They are amazing #SummerSlam_

 _Why did he attack Roman? :( #SummerSlam_

 _The mens division is about to become a lot larger. Believe that. #SummerSlam_

 **A/N: That`s the end of this chapter. Let me know what you thought of it in the reviews. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.**


	2. Fights

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of the new big thing.**

 **On screen**

 **Monday night raw.**

In the ring stood Stephanie McMahon and Triple H, with the rest of the authority behind them, and they both had smiles on their faces. Stephanie was wearing a Daniel Bryan styled shirt but it says Steph Steph Steph instead of Yes Yes Yes. Both had microphones in their hands.

"If you did not see my match this Sunday then sorry but you missed out badly." Stephanie says. "I showed Brie Bella who had the power around here." She finishes.

"However my wife was not the only one to achieve greatness last night. But so did our son." Triple H says laughing. "Here`s what happened for all you guys that missed it." He says and then a video is shown from SummerSlam of Damien making his debut attacking Roman Reigns. The authority nod in approval with what happened.

"Allow me to do the honors in announcing this man. He is the New big thing! Damien McMahon!" Stephanie McMahon says pointing to the ramp.

 **Twenty one pilots- Car radio.**

Damien walks out getting a very bad reaction from the crowd. He holds his hands up in a DDP like motion before heading to the ring. He was wearing his normal ring attire but had a DM shirt on as well. However before getting in the ring he jumps the barricade and walks towards the crowd. Then turns around and proceeds to head into the ring like Roman Reigns does. He shakes hands with Kane, Randy, Seth and his dad before giving his mother a hug. He takes a mic and sits in the corner on a turnbuckle as the fans chant `you suck` at him.

A small smile curved its way onto Damiens lips. "Thank you." He says cockily which makes the fans boo more. "No seriously thank you. I mean i know i`m just that great." He says getting more heat. He rolls his eyes before standing in front of his parents. "I thought you didn`t like Roman Reigns, well i don`t like him." He says. " I`ll tell you why i don`t like Roman Reigns, It`s because he`s a wannabe Samoan great and he wants to be exactly like the Rock. If you compare the two, there is a huge difference. The rock is great he is not." Damien says and the people in the ring agree. "I`m here to make this company fun again, i`m here to get rid of the poison in this place starting with Roman Reigns and-" Before he can finish he`s interupted.

 **Truth Reigns**

Roman Reigns heads to the ring getting a huge pop as he glares at Damien and the authority in the ring. Damien glares straight back and so does everyone else. Damien lets out a small smirk however. Roman gets in the ring.

"You made a huge mistake rookie." Roman says, Damien looks shocked at the fact that anyone would call him a rookie. "You made a mistake attacking me after i kicked your vipers ass around the ring. You are one lucky guy aren`t you." He says getting in Damiens face.

"Get out of my face. How dare you call me a rookie? I`ve been doing this for 8 years which is longer than you have." He says.

Roman scoffs. "I think you`re forgetting who your talking to boy. I was the powerhouse of the shield and i am the current no 1 contender to the WWE World heavyweight championship." Roman says. Everyone in the authority looks at each other until they start laughing.

"That`s a pretty bold statement Roman." Stephanie says. "Now i`m only going to tell you once, Roman get the hell out of my ring." She says.

"I`m not going-" He retorts.

Damien gets in his face "Didn`t you hear here? She said get out of her ring." He says putting a finger on his chest.

"This is coming from the new big thing?" He asks rhetorically.

"Yup. I`m here to get rid of you and other scum like John Cena, Dean Ambrose, you know that type of scum." Damien says.

"I`m not here to fight you, i`m here for my title shot." He says.

"Well you don`t deserve it." Damien says. "You are worse than them god damn Bella twins who go around slapping my mother on TV. You attacked my father and i still haven`t forgotten that." He tells him. Roman looks at him with a what you gonna do look.

Roman even asks him what he`s going to do. "I`ll tell you what i`m going to do." He says and then he drops the microphone and superkicks Roman.

Roman fell out of the ring and Damien went after him punching him.

"It`s happening." Cole exclaims.

"Go on Damien. Fight for your family kid." JBL praises.

"How is this right JBL?" King asks.

"Damien is fighting for family and you don`t disrespect the McMahons." He says.

Referees along with Kane and Randy Orton started pulling the two apart. The refs were pulling them back until Roman superman punched Damien who went down but easily got back up.

Refs now pulled Roman away and Kane kept a tight grip on the young McMahon. "Calm down." Kane orders.

"He just hit me when i couldn`t defend myself. That pr***" Damien says. "Move!" He orders pushing refs out of the way as he spears Reigns down before punching him more.

"Damien looks angry. I guess he didn`t like the fact that he was punched by Roman." Cole says.

Roman fights back and then he shoves Damien into a barricade but Damien flying forearms him.

"Shades of the heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels." King says.

"These two do not like each other." JBL says. Fists were still flying from both men.

`This is awesome! This is awesome! This is awesome!` Chants broke out.

Seth and Triple H along with Kane and Randy eventually got Damien off of him literally pulling him away. "Easy son, You`ll get him just not tonight." Hunter tells him.

Damien was still trying to get loose. "He`s right save it for next week." Stephanie whispered keeping him back.

"I have a feeling those two are going to kill each other." King says.

JBL nods. "Roman Reigns is going to get it when Damien McMahon gets his hands on him, Don`t mess with the boss." He says.

 _RomanReigns tweet: You made a mistake rookie. #Believethat_

 _DamienMcMahon replies: I`m not a rookie! You are going to wish the next time we meet that you were never born #Believethat #Newbigthinghasarrived_

 _Fan tweets:_

 _This feud is awesome! #RAW_

 _He is not a rookie lol. #RAW_

 _This is what Roman gets for messing with the authority #RAW_

 _Screw Damien. Roman all the way. #RAW_

 _That superkick though! #RAW_

 **A/N: That`s it for this chapter. Damien and Romans rivalry is really heating up just like it should be. Let me know what you thought of it. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.**


	3. First match

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of the new big thing. In this chapter we will see Damien have his debut match the night after SummerSlam.**

 **On screen**

 **30 minutes after the confrontation between Roman Reigns and Damien McMahon.**

"Ladies and gentleman up next we will see the debut of Damien McMahon. We still have no idea who he`s facing but we`re finding out now." Cole says.

"Actually we know that it won`t be Roman Reigns" King says.

"Good especially after what happened earlier on tonight when Reigns attacked the son of the bosses. It was plain stupid." JBL says angrily.

"JBL you are aware that Damien hit first right?" King asks. JBL stays quiet.

 **Twenty one pilots-Ride.**

Damien makes his entrance and cockily makes his way out to the ring with his parents and the rest of the authority out with him.

"What`s with the other members of the authority?" Cole asks.

"What kind of parent would miss there childs first match Michael?" JBL asks rhetorically.

"He has a point Michael." King agrees with JBL.

Damien jumps into the ring and grabs a microphone. He is currently in his normal ring gear. The crowd are loudly booing Damien, making it clear that they don`t like the new big thing. The crowd hate him more than they hate Roman Reigns.

"Calm down, I know i`m great but this is just too much." Damien starts. "I`m not here to talk. I`m here to fight. So whoever my opponent is i hope your ready for when I beat you in the middle of this ring." Damien finishes.

 **I`m here to show the world, here to show the world come on bring it on.**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. On the way to the ring from Hollywood Florida, weighing in at 218 pounds, The showoff Dolph Ziggler." Lilian Garcia announces.

Dolph does his usual entrance to the ring and he gets a huge pop from the crowd.

"His opponent already in the ring, From Los Angeles California weighing in at 220 pounds, The new big thing Damien McMahon." Lilian announces.

"Damien McMahon vs Dolph Ziggler and I can`t think of a different opponent who would be good for Damien to face in his first match here in the WWE." Cole says.

"Couldn`t agree more Michael." JBL says.

The authority get out of the ring and Dolph and Damien take there respective corners opposite each other.

 **Ding Ding Ding.**

Damien and Dolph lock up and Damien quickly takes advantage and locks in a headlock before being pushed into the ropes by Dolph but Damien reverses his next move and hits a flying forearm to the head.

"Damien taking quick control of this match up." King says. "However i don`t think Damien should be taunting his opponent like this."

"Let him do what he wants. The authority seem to like it." JBL says as Damien gets hit with a fameasser.

"Didn`t seem to like that move though John." Cole says.

Damien and Dolph throw strikes at each other and Damien ends up hitting a massive lariat clothesline. He glares at Dolphs prone body before lifting him up and nailing a few knees to the head.

"Get him Damien." Stephanie cheers from ringside.

"Stephanie definitely seems proud of her son." Cole comments.

"I`m not even going to think about that stupid statement Cole. Of course she`s proud." John says like its obvious.

Damien glares at Dolph again and irish whips him but when Dolph comes back he nails a big DDT on Damien.

"Dolph into the cover. 1 2 a kick out by Damien." King says.

Damien clips Dolphs knee and then starts beating on it with stomps and kicks to the back of his left knee.

"Injuring the knee is that a smart strategy?" Cole asks.

"It stops Dolph from hitting the superkick." John reminds him.

Grabbing his head, Damien smashes it off of the ring mat. Dolph manages to throw Damien off of him and he gets to a corner. Damien charges at Dolph who punches Damien and then hits a jumping DDT off of the top rope.

"And both men are down. But it looks like Dolph is getting up first." Cole says.

Dolph gets up and gets ready for a superkick. As soon as Damien gets up he ducks his kick and then almost out of nowhere hits a superkick to the head of Dolph Ziggler.

"Oh my god. That superkick came out of nowhere." JBL says.

"The authority are loving this." Cole says.

"What a superkick from Damien McMahon." King praises.

"This is done!" Damien says.

"Damien is calling for the end here and it looks as though he`s right." Cole says.

Damien lifts him on to his shoulders and sets up for bow down to the king.

 **Truth Reigns.**

Damien drops Dolph as soon as Roman Reigns music plays. Roman heads down to the ring and pulls out a chair before sitting in the middle of the ramp watching the match.

"What the hell is he doing? As he lost his damn mind?" John asks angrily.

"He`s watching his rival. It`s smart but the authority could take him out right now." King says.

"Exactly King." John agrees.

"What are you doing? This isn`t your match!" Damien shouts.

However Damien turned his back on Dolph who recovers and hits a zig zag out of nowhere.

"Zig zag and the cover 1 2 no a kick out from Damien McMahon." Cole says shocked. The fans gasp in surprise and Dolph looks shocked.

Damien gets to his knees and Dolph attempts to hit another fameasser but Damien catches him in a powerbomb position and hits three powerbombs on Dolph.

Damien smirks and looks at Roman Reigns and then he lifts Ziggler up and hits him with bow down to the king.

"That`s his finisher Michael and this one is over." John says as the ref counts 1 2 3.

 **Ding Ding Ding.**

Damien doesn`t waste anytime and he runs and does a suicide dive on Roman Reigns.

"They`re at it again. Damien has just had a match and he wastes no time in attacking Reigns." King says.

"Triple H is sending the rest of the authority up there to break it up. Finally doing a good thing for once." Cole says.

However Damien starts directing traffic and they all beat down Roman Reigns.

"It was a set up. Get him Damien." John says.

They get Reigns in the ring and that was a mistake as Roman superman punches Kane and J and J security then spears Randy Orton. He samoan drops Seth Rollins and then goes face to face with Damien.

"It`s about to go down." Cole says.

Before any man could strike however, Kane had gotten a chair and had cracked it over Romans back. Damien smirks and then climbs the top rope and as the other members of the authority hold him down performs another phoenix splash on Roman Reigns.

"That is now two nights in a row that he has performed that move on Reigns. Guys it`s got to go wrong for Damien at some point hasn`t it?" Cole asks.

"No. This is his time and i can`t wait for Damien McMahon to beat the holy hell out of Roman Reigns." John comments.

The authority all celebrate in the middle of the ring as it cuts for a break.

 _Fan tweets:_

 _Maybe Damien McMahon is the future of this company.#RAW_

 _That match between Dolph Ziggler and Damien McMahon was epic. #RAW_

 _I still don`t like Damien McMahon. He`s just too cocky. #RAW_

 _Damien is so hot for a McMahon. #RAW_

 _Don`t mess with the authority. #RAW_

 _Damien McMahon tweets: Roman Reigns time will come. It is my time and i will be the future of this company. Believe that. #Newbigthing #BelieveinDM_

 **A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.**


	4. Vs AJ Styles

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of the new big thing. This is a flashback chapter.**

 **The dangerous maniac(DM) vs A.J Styles. January 18th 2014. 8 months before Damiens debut in WWE.**

"Welcome back from the break and this is our ROH main event between the indies young boy the dangerous maniac and A.J Styles." Kevin Kelly announces at the ROH show.

A.J and DM had already made their entrances and were standing in the ring in opposite corners.

"A.J made his return to ROH a couple of weeks ago defeating Roderick Strong and now he goes against DM." Steve Corino says.

"DM is undefeated and i`m not sure if A.J can defeat him." Kelly says.

"I agree the dangerous maniac is very dangerous no pun intended." Steve Corino says.

The two competitors shake hands doing the code of honor before the bell rings.

 **Ding ding ding.**

"Both men immediately in a lock up and DM quickly getting the upper hand and now an uppercut to face and a couple of shots to the head. Steve we know A.J isn`t going to go down easily, he`s a veteran, do you think that A.J can end the streak that DM is on?" Kelly asks as DM hits a snap suplex.

"I`m not sure. A.J is great and DM might just be better." Steve says.

DM beats A.J into a corner and then hits a headbutt onto Styles. Styles reverses his chop and then chops DMs chest and then he does a ten punch in the corner.

"Styles on the offensive with the strikes and now a pele kick!" Kelly exclaims. Styles covers DM but he only gets a one.

"A quick kickout and A.J going for Styles clash but DM spears him into a corner. DM, what a clothesline!" Steve says as DM clotheslines Styles outside of the ring.

The dangerous maniac then hits a suicide dive but Styles catches him with an elbow to the head.

"Remember this match is no disqualification and was made earlier after DM interrupted Styles and he reacted badly." Kelly says as Styles brings a chair into the ring.

He goes for a chair shot to the head but DM ducks and runs off the ropes. He is then hit in the head on the rebound.

"The maniac just got hit with that chair and now Styles continuing the attack with those hits to the back."Corino says impressed at Styles anger.

The heel DM then gets to a corner after five strikes to the back and he low blows A.J when he comes near him with the chair.

"DM has took the advantage and now he`s using the chair to choke Styles. Remember no DQ so this is all legal."Kelly reminds us.

The maniac soon gets a look in his eye. "It`s time to finish this!" He roars. Then he goes outside and pulls out a bag of thumbtacks from under the ring.

"This maniac is going to far and now he`s laying the tacks down in the ring. He is crazy." Corino says.

DM grabs Styles and then drags him towards the tacks. DM kicks him in the stomach and lifts him up for a powerbomb.

"Not on the tacks!" Kelly yells.

A.J jumps off of him and then rolls to the apron where he hits a flying forearm to the face.

"That signature forearm to the head and now Styles looking to end it with the styles clash on the tacks." Corino says.

"Wait a second that is Jay Lethal and he`s got a pipe in his hand, Jay Lethal just whacked A.J Styles with the pipe on the back of the skull." Kelly says in disgust.

DM and Lethal shake hands and then DM lifts Styles up and hits to the royal flush.

"Royal flush. It is over." Corino says.

"1 2 and no A.J kicked out." Kelly says in shock.

"Not many people kick out of the royal flush." Corino comments.

The dangerous maniac can`t believe it and he lifts A.J up and then goes for the royal flush on the tacks but A.J again reverses it and hits a DDT.

"DDT! Both men are down." Kelly says.

"Styles is bleeding Kevin. That pipe must have busted him open good." COrino says and then we get a zoom in of Styles and the back of his head.

Both men get to their feet and then A.J hits a running forearm strike in the corner out of nowhere.

"A.J lifting him up and oh my god!" Kelly says.

"A styles clash on the thumbtacks!" Corino yells.

 **1 2 3.**

"Your winner of the match A.J Styles."

A.J celebrates in the middle of the ring having overcome the odds of the dangerous maniac and Jay Lethal.

DM was sitting on the outside of the ring and he had a really bloody face.

"Both men deserve all the credit they get for such an amazing match up." Corino says.

"That`s it for this week folks. A.J Styles has ended DMs undefeated streak and both men are bloody as hell. But that is it from us goodnight." Kelly ends the show.

 **A/N: I wanted to show you guys the match that ended his undefeated streak all over the world. If you want me to do flashback chapters i will and i`ll do them for another important match in his career. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.**


End file.
